Ryolli Titan
by darkpokeball
Summary: In a world that is similar to ours, a fourteen-year-old boy is an unwilling killer, ending precious lives.


Name's Titan. Ryolli J. Titan. To tell the truth, one might mistake me for a black-haired, emerald-eyed average fourteen-year-old teenager. The thing I wish I was. However, to tell the truth, I was forced into a job that would torture me, turn my life around, and slowly kill me from the inside. Assassin. Great, I, Ryolli, have to go around and burn a life off the planet. A life. Lives aren't just things to waste…everything is it's own wonder. Life is a miracle. However, I am forced to end it. And I do believe that I am insane, or at least insane enough to be talking to a bunch of maimed children toys. There's Benny, a stuffed-puppy head who I keep attached to my right hip on my pants. Then there's Gina, a Barbie head and body who's home is my left-shirt shoulder. Finally, there's Liam, who doesn't have a physical form, but he walks beside me. Liam is a being that only I can see…and hear. Benny used to be whole, before I sliced him. His body is somewhere in the sewers after being flushed down some toilet. Gina used to have a leg, but that fell off. Poor Gina. She cried and moaned about that all day. Anyways, here I am, about to claim my latest victim, some dude named Edmund Garcia. We are currently in a dusty place in the middle of nowhere, the stretch of land between the storn's of Dufflin and Milla. Oh, that's right, you come from stupid-world. Let me explain. My job mainly takes place in the mor's, which is like curties…er…curtains…no, countries? Yeah, countries in your world. Anyways, it takes place in the mor's of Fria and Dure, which is where I am currently. The two mor's feature ten Cux's each, which is the equivalent to your stamp…er…state. Within each Cux is Storn's, which are basically everything. Between storn's is nothingness, just some land for people to drive to the next Storn. So, here I am, in one of those stretches, watching little Edmund walk into the port-a-potty. Nobody else is here…wow, that makes everything a lot easier. I open the door to my car and pull out two long blades. Dual-Death is what I call these things. The hilts are cold, each revealing a blood-stained blade. Believe me, these are some pretty-good swords…or at least, to me they are. Anyways, I walk up to the port-a-potty, and jab one inside, hearing a cry. I start twisting from the hilt, screaming from inside. The door bursts open, revealing a bloody man, my sword in his chest, screaming and cursing. I swing the second sword of my Dual Death across and swiftly slice off his head. The body falls to the ground.

"Oh, Ryolli! I thought you said you were going to stop killing!" Gina whines.

"Shut up. You know I hate this job, but I have to do this." I reply in my hoarse voice.

"Yeah, he has to. Let the man do his job." Comes Benny's voice.

Liam is silent, and he just bends down looking at the body.

"Better get out before the cops arrive." He says in his cool, collected voice.

"Yeah, I know." I respond, as the four of us head towards the car.

"Wait! Ryolli, you don't want to play with the body a little more? Just slice it up a bit?" Benny asks.

"Benny! I don't want to make it worse than it already is." I respond.

"Yeah!" Gina says, firmly agreeing.

We get into the car and drive off. It's a while before we arrive at the Cux of Bortar, and I find myself having to sing loudly to drown out Benny and Gina's voices. Finally, we arrive. I pack Dual Death into it's case, along with a few other weapons. Then, taking the heavy foaa,(foaa is what you would define as a curse word), I head into an alleyway meeting a red-headed figure, his face covered in freckles. His eyes are a crystal-blue that mesmerizes.

"Job done?"

"Yeah. At the stretch between Duffin and Milla." I respond, bluntly. He nods. Then he offers his hand to me. I take it reluctantly as our hands begin to glow a silver. In a second, I am blinded by silver light and then…well, I'm in a complex building, filled with technology.

"Yeesh, that teleportation thing always leaves me dazed." Gina said, faintly.

"Aw, deal with it, you wuss." Benny responds.

"Shut up you guys." Liam responds.

The man from the alley nods, before walking away. Currently, I'm in the Vortex, the main building for us assassins. It's five-stories, and enriched with technology, able to pull up records or even program an event to happen. Now, programming events is a fairly new tech…barely anything can be done. However, it would be awesome if we could just program heart-attacks or program deaths for our victims. I walk up to a wall, where about fifty other assassins are crowding. The wall is made of yellow tiles, one of which I tap.

"Ryolli J. Titan. Authorized." The tile spits out in a monotonous voice, before a faint blue light is emitted. The light enters my eyes and in a second, there's a flash. I stumble backwards. The tile quickly returns to normal as I fall to the floor. Liam offers me help up. I reach for his hand, but mine quickly passes through his, reminding me that he isn't real.

"Ooh…Ryolli, are you okay?" Gina asks, though she is clearly a bit shaken herself by the fall.

I brush it off and get up.

"So, who're we killing next?" Benny asked.

"Penelope Smarts." I responded, getting a few odd looks from people. Whatever. Anyways, you're probably wondering how I knew that name. Well, I have a nanochip implanted within the back of my brain. This nanochip registers my memories, and it can also implant information. All the memories are seen through my eyes, as the chip has a connection with my retinas. Whatever my eyes perceive, the chip see's it. However, it can't hear. So, whoever chooses to view my memory of Edmund Garcia's death won't hear his screams. That blue light that came into my eyes was a code interacting with the chip, able to extract data from it. Anyways, what I just did was register my latest assassination to prove my success. It will later be evaluated by one of the Elites. The code from the light also told me my next victim and some information about her. Such as that she's giving a public speech at Dumzi High. I also know what she looks like, and I have to admit she's kind of…pretty. She has a curved body and entrancing hazel eyes on pale skin, with luscious red lips. She has blonde hair tied into a ponytail from the last record of her, and well…she had this seductive smile. Man, maybe I should force her to kiss me before I kill her. Whatever, we assassinations aren't even supposed to have a moral code, even though I have mine. Gina enforces it strictly. Benny doesn't agree with it, instead he agrees with the dark side of me. Kind of like this angel-devil thing. Liam, well Liam's a bit neutral. He has a calm personality and always can calm me down whenever I feel insecure. I look for anybody that looks like they have a higher authority than me. Finally, I find one.

"I'm ready to go back to the physical world." I tell her. She nods, and holds out her hand. I take it as normal and in a second, that silver light bath is upon me once more. We reach Earth in a few seconds. Wonderful. The weapon-case's heaviness strikes me again. I have to set it down before continuing. When I pick it back up, I head to the car and we drive off. Next stop: Dumzi High, the Cux of Zir, the storn of Vimm. Which is basically a two-hour drive. Gina tries to talk me out of it. Benny retorts her every excuse, soon turning into a Gina vs. Benny war instead of a Gina vs. my assassin side. But, truly, what choice do I have? That nanochip will fry my brain and turn me into a mindless slave if I disobey an order. I consider it lucky that I have my free will, and I won't let it get taken away from me. How horrible…when you disobey, they could merely kill you. Then you could pass on peacefully. Instead, you become a drone, as I call them. I frequently wonder if a drone could have a faint sense of consciousness…as if they're awake, but they're body has been stolen. The thought of it sends shivers down my spine. Well, we finally arrive. Penelope gives her speech tomorrow. Might as well rest. I take the case, and then I walk into a hotel. The man asks if I'd like to rent a room. Two people walk in. They enter in line behind me, so there are four humans in the room, eight if you count my voices.

"Ooh…I heard that thought. I like it." Benny says, happily.

"Ryolli…don't do it….please…" Gina asks.

I hand some money to him. The man nods and gives me keys.

"Aw man! Ryolli!" Benny whines.

"I knew you wouldn't do it." Gina says, filled with glee. I ignore them as I head to the elevator and punch in my floor number. The couple comes in too.

"Hello!" says one of them.

I ignore them. They try to start a conversation before giving up. I head to the room. Man, a thought to kill that couple. How horrible...sort of. Those thoughts used to scare the living heck out of me, that I was becoming a monster. But they kept coming, and well…they don't seem so scary any more. Sometimes, I even do kill just for the pleasure of it. And I know that should sicken me. I really do. The freakish thing is…it doesn't…just…not anymore. Gina strongly disapproves of it, though she likes that I do try to change. Benny just loves the rollercoaster ride as I plunge a dagger into the victims heart, dragging it down, before shoving them to the ground and stomping their face in, dislocating their jaw, then stabbing them to death. Erk…I shouldn't think about that. It makes me a bit queasy. The room is small, nothing more than a bed and a restroom in there. Not even a television. I sigh. Then I look for a reasonable place to hide my suitcase filled with weapons. I open it and see one of the bloody blades of my Dual Death….for some reason seeing the blood makes me happy…happy that I succeeded. It makes me feel like it's time to kill another. I stop the flow of thoughts immediately. Then, I close my eyes and envision myself as an angel.

"I am not a monster. I am not a monster. I am not a monster." I repeat to myself over and over. Benny grins.

"Yes you are. We're both monsters. Why try to fight it? Come on, we can go out and kill some random dude right now!" he says. For a second, a freeze. Maybe that's a good idea.

"Ryolli, don't listen to him. You aren't a monster, and I know it. You're like me, we're both angels. Just hang onto belief in the heavens and everything will turn out alright." Gina tells me.

"Alright, so…are we sharing beds?" Liam asks me.

I nod back to him.

…

Later that night, as we all prepare to sleep, lights off, I take off my shirt. It's going to be soiled soon, but who cares. I detached Gina from the shoulder and let her sleep on the floor. When I was sure Benny was asleep and couldn't hear me, I did something in secret: I prayed. Praying for my horrible scenario to be fixed, for everything to be okay. When it was done, I was able to sleep.

(Side Note: Whoa nelly! Not my best fic, but still decent. So, how are you guys liking it? Plus, this is also a pretty long chapter. The following will probably be just a bit shorter. Chapter Two is coming soon…REALLY soon. Remember to REVIEW! Alright, thanks.)


End file.
